


Homiesexuals

by sleepyprincess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Choking, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edging, Everyone Is Gay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Gunplay, Jealous Ignis, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgy, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Slapping, Train Sex, dp, fearboner, probably more but too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: All the gay. All the four. All the sex.Might make some of these into full-length fics; haven't decided yet.And yes, the dialogue is SUPPOSED to be cheesy.All the cheese.





	1. CHOO CHOO!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Noctis and Gladio have their falling out on the train headed to Tenebrae.
> 
> Poor Prompto.
> 
> (If the formatting looks weird please let me know! I'm still getting the hang of it~)

       " _Leave him_.” Gladiolus stated coldly toward the gunman as the Future King of Lucis stormed off to sit in another booth. Prompto watched Noctis and the Shield go their separate ways, the tension pervading their section on the train. Torn between the two, he felt obligated to calm both of them down; Noctis being his best friend, and Gladio being his secret crush. He needed to clear his head and take a step back for just a moment.

       With a deep sigh and letting Ignis know where he would temporarily be, Prompto quietly walked to the nearest restroom to process everything that had happened; the untimely death of Lunafreya Nox-Fleuret, Ignis losing his eyesight possibly without reverse, Insomnia’s fall, and now this tempestuous clash between two people he profoundly cared for. Fuck, it was a lot to take in, even for his evident optimism that never ceased to exist.

       Prompto Argentum hated conflict to the max. Scarce arguments between anyone in the party were the most destructive; making them all the more formidable. This current exchange between Noct and Gladio had proven to be one of, if not, the most serious the blonde had witnessed.

       Debating in his mind on what he should do, Prompto was jolted out of his own thoughts and worries by a big, tattooed arm and jerked into one of the crammed bathrooms.

      “ _Hey_!” He exclaimed at the sudden gesture before he was spun around to see his captor. Hard, amber eyes met his own as he audibly gulped at how close in proximity Gladio really was to him.

      “I need you,” the bigger man growled down at the sharpshooter, whose eyes had widened like saucers at the way their hips pressed together unyieldingly.

      Prompto tried in vain to wriggle away until he was whirled around once more and bent over the small sink provided in the compacted bathroom. A familiar heat proceeded to start stirring itself in his lower belly from how Gladio was handling him.

"Wh-What are you doing?” he mewled faintly upon feeling the other male’s hardness pressing itself against him through his leather pants. It took everything in him not to rut his ass against the Shield, his own jeans promptly feeling much too cramped.

     To acknowledge he had heard the younger man, Gladiolus leaned down and nibbled on Prompto’s ear with a gentleness one would not expect from someone of a tremendous size.

     “You think he’s a king?” He retorted while his hands dug themselves into the younger man’s hips with almost no mercy. It was tough for Prompto to even think of a comeback in such a…perverse situation.

All he could do was shake his head and moan at the way Gladio scattered harsh lovebites all over the side of his neck until the older male abruptly yanked his own jeans down before doing the same for the other.

     “G-Gladio, this i-isn’t—!“ Prompto began before he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

     “I’ll show you a fucking king and you’re gonna fucking like it,” Gladio snarled and reached into his shirt pocket; popping a small bottle open, he coated an even amount of lube on one finger before he thrust it into the blonde male’s most intimate area. He used his other hand to keep Prom’s mouth covered and to make sure he looked in the mirror while still being bent over the sink. The bottom whined and clenched himself around his thick finger, weirded out by the fact that he liked being treated like this; bent over a sink, trying to keep quiet while other passengers were on board the train after a highly unpleasant situation had just occurred. The previous pain from the suddenness of the entry soon morphed into pleasure, leaving Prompto confused but flushed.

     Was it bad that his cock was now erect from everything going on?

     Precum formed at his tip; it began dripping once Gladio inserted one more finger inside of his entrance. “I knew you’d get hard,” he smirked as his own breaths became labored by his own arousal. “I think you’re ready for me,” he decided, lowering both their jeans a little more to free his lengthy hard-on and to expose the gunman’s minute but toned ass.

     Glancing back at Gladio (with his hand still on his mouth), Prompto’s eyes widened when he took notice of the size of the taller man’s sex. This alarmed him and caused him to struggle more than he did earlier when this debauchery first commenced.

     Despite his muffled protests, the Shield disregarded Prompto’s protests and forced him to look at the mirror again; his violet-blue eyes agape, his slender form being restrained by Gladio’s powerful arms and hands.

     Gladiolus released a muffled groan as the head of his engorged cock rimmed the outer nerves of Prompto’s hole, causing his legs to quiver in pleasure, sending an electric shock up and down his back.

Prompto wriggled free for a mere moment, allowed him to speak softly into the mirror, forming a cloud of steam from his panting, “I’m not sure it’s gonna f-”. Before he could finish his statement, Gladio was already inside of him, slowing pumping his girthy manhood deep inside of the tight canal.

Prompto’s eyes were forced shut from the pressure alone, his cock dripping precum onto the bathroom counter, acting as a natural lube that pleasured him even further. He couldn’t believe this was happening. All of the memories of his larger comrade forming in his mind as he swelled hard against the counter, Gladio still pumping slowly but defiantly.

     “Now, we’re gonna pick up the speed. You ready?” Gladio spoke softly through the boy’s blonde hair, his hot breath causing more shocks to shoot up and down his neck and chest. Still pumping, he pulled Prompto’s head back, allowing him to murmur a quiet “Mmm hmm,” into his hand. The smell of Gladio’s leather gloves and manly fingers only enticed him further, leading him on a path of pure ecstasy.

     Gladio’s hips started moving faster, creating a rhythm that left Prompto’s cock pumping more streams of precum onto the counter below. “Want me to help with that?” Gladio said, but before an answer was provided, his hand moved from the boy’s mouth to his now soaking wet length, causing it to twitch in his tight grip.

     “I can’t last much longer,” Prompto allowed the words to fall from his lips effortlessly, “please go slowly.”

     Prompto could see Gladio’s cocky grin in the mirror before him, which only led him to believe that his larger comrade already had his own methods in mind. “Not gonna happen,” the behemoth of a man smirked before he swirled his thumb around the blonde’s shaking tip. The precum spread all over it as he pumped slowly at first before he gradually escalated it into a steady rhythm, in tune with his powerful movements. He fucked him hard but slower, causing Prompto the most beautiful agony.

    “Don’t be a coward, you fucking hear me?” Gladio grunted into the nape of the other’s neck with each thrust, his grip tightening as his own orgasm stirred in his lower belly and into his balls. “Don’t be like that little shit out there,” Prompto let out a squeak before finding himself lifted off the ground; but was still able to see his dilated pupils in the mirror, his clutch on the sink in front of him strengthening.

"Are you a coward too, baby?” The musclehead buried his face into the crook between Prompto’s neck and shoulder before crudely leaving a trail of hickies on his freckled skin, triggering a series of moans and whines from the smaller man. This reaction encouraged Gladio to buck his hips faster with even more vigor than in the beginning; his hand also quickened around Prompto’s now pulsating cock, which sent both men into a seemingly unstoppable frenzy to chase their release.

     Not long after, Gladio felt his cock twitch inside of the gunman and filled him up with remnants of his orgasm. Prompto came immediately after, his cum emitting all over the sink and even onto the previously spotless mirror. He slumped back against the stronger male and quivered from the afterglow of their hedonism while shaking his head. Both needed a moment to catch their breaths, the hum of the train filling the surprisingly tranquil silence in the confined bathroom.

     “I’m n-not a c-coward,” he looked up at the Shield, who let out a deep chuckle as he cleaned both of them up with disposable papertowels the bathroom carried.

     Gladio pulled his pants up but kept Prompto’s down while he responded to his declaration. “I know,” he assured him before pulling out a strange-looking object from his pants pocket; why was it shaped like an egg??

     “Wh-What is that???” Prompto stuttered out, his eyes darting back and forth from the egg-looking device to the male in question.

     No words were uttered at first as Gladio glazed more lube onto the buttplug before he bent Prom over once more. 

“G-Gladdy, I can’t-”

     “This is for not telling me about your little crush on me,” he growled in his ear before inserting the toy back into his compact entrance. The blonde man uttered out a mewl that almost could be heard outside; his mouth was enveloped by Gladio’s leather-clad hand to conceal the noise.

“ _Don’t_ take it out, or I’m going in dry next time I get that ass alone.”


	2. Can't Wait To Ride It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is a little shit.  
> Ignis is horny and sick of being teased.  
> Gladio and Aranea know what's going on (might write another part to this one so I can show how she helped too).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like a second part to this, let me know~

_Damn it all to **hell**._  


Those words immediately sprung to Ignis’ mind when his senses were undeniably heightened; due to the fact that the Prince was on his lap. It was a situation that was conclusively beyond the control of everyone sitting in the car.  


Prompto -- the lovable fool that he was -- insisted that _Gladiolus_ teach him how to drive, due to the Shield’s unusually chill attitude about driving the Regalia. Ignis, on the other hand, was a wee bit too protective of the Royal Car; fussing at whomever was behind the wheel when he relinquished control ~~_(temporarily)_~~.  


The situation only got worse when Cindy and Aranea decided they wanted in on the blond man’s driving lesson; they implored Ignis to let them come along, as Prompto “needed a woman’s encouragement” (according to Aranea).  


The decision to place Noct on Iggy’s lap was a not-so-mutual agreement among the group; Gladio and Aranea snickered when she suggested it, (Gladio) knowing the advisor had a little thing for the Future King of Lucis. It was a few months ago that the Shield had walked in on the typically self-controlled man masturbating furiously at his desk, Noct’s name dancing off his lips with his hair pushed back. As hot a sight as it was, Gladio had cleared his throat before Ignis was snapped back to reality. After stumbling out of his office chair, he sputtered out apologies and excuses before the Dragoon overheard the commotion after hearing the clutter from her guest room. Once she got there, Ignis had tucked himself away and began shooing them out of his office before she could ask any questions. Gladio ~~_(who she was fucking at the time)_~~ let her in on what had happened as they went back to her room; they began plotting.  


It wasn’t _blackmail_ , per se; but a surreptitious way to finally get these two to fuck, right?  


And since that day, Gladio and Aranea had deviated ways to stick Ignis and Noctis in conundrums like this one.  


Noctis grunted sleepily before he plopped himself on Ignis, who restrained a groan that threatened to rumble in his chest. Once they were adjusted in the car, the tactician leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes tight. He thought of numbers, politics, new recipehs and other things to distract his mind from the familiar warmth that announced itself in his lower stomach – all in vain.  


_It’s natural_ , Ignis reminded himself silently as his slacks officially pronounced themselves too tight for this situation; coming back from his internal monologue, he also found his hand gripping Noct’s waist unyieldingly -- shocked the raven-haired male didn’t protest or resist his touch.  


The state of affairs intensified when Prompto went over a giant bump in the road without slowing down, causing Noctis to slide backward with his back now pressed against Iggy's chest, much to his dismay -- or _pleasure_? Ignis shook his head indistinguishably before he felt chilly fingers on his forearm, prompting him to look up as he was met with the concentrated stare of the Future King.  


The little shit _knew_ what was going on the entire time, Ignis realized as Noct’s hand glided past his arm and onto his thigh; with the same look from those sharp blue eyes, he then shifted to where Ignis’ crotch was now pressed up against his balls. After exhaling a subtle hiss, the older man closed his eyes as his jaw clenched from how sensational the younger man’s lower body against his now swollen cock.  


Ignis grappled onto Noctis’ thigh as a warning, making certain his hand was hidden; only to find that this only encouraged the debauchery the Prince was about to release as he looked ahead and kept his back against the taller man’s nimble frame. His cock twitched at the movement -- and the way Noct had faintly begun to grind against the usually-composed Crownsguard.  


His orgasm crept up on him rapidly and almost left him blindsided as he finally came in sync with Prompto’s driving over another speed bump; all the teasing that had gone on in the past thirty minutes had riled Ignis up, a final whimper tumbling out of his slender throat. He rested his head on Noct’s shoulder when he did, aiming to be discreet. With his luck, the sound was masked by Cindy’s yelping, Aranea cursing up a storm, and Prompto squabbling with Aranea; Gladio didn’t even try to argue with the women as he fussed at the gunman as well.  


Ignis’ breathing evened out before he felt himself ready to instruct the group. “Prompto, pull over at the next haven we reach,” he began. “We need to set up for camp. Night will be upon us shortly.” It was so easy to sound normal; despite the fact that the future ruler of Lucis had teased him without abandon.  


The announcement was met with relief and cheers by everyone except Noctis, who simply turned around and asked, “You seem tense, Specs,” he went on with a smirk on his face meant only for him to see, “You okay? You should relax.” His tone was mocking, and deserved a firm smack on the –  


“I’m quite alright, Noct,” Ignis countered.  


“You sure? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The smile was evident in the Prince’s voice.  


With a small huff, Ignis narrowed his eyes before feeling his cock twitch with interest from the thoughts of disciplining Noct snuck up on him.  


“ _Come_ on, Specs, I was just checkin’ on y-“  


“We found camp! Woohooooo, bathtime!” Prompto perked up as he pulled over the car; almost hitting only three people this time. As this went on, Ignis took this opportunity to sneak an arm around Noct’s waist to prevent him from stirring shortly before the others climbed out of the car in relief.  


“We’ll be along momentarily,” The tactician assured the Shield – who only smirked before he shut the passenger door and followed everyone else to the campsite.  


To **hell** with Gladio _and_ Aranea for premeditating this ordeal. 

When they were finally alone, Ignis turned Noctis in his lap and yanked his chin to force him to look into those glaring, green eyes.  


“ _Any_ one could have noticed, my dear,” he chided in a low voice, “you _certainly_ thought you were being sneaky, but there is a price to pay.”  


“Oh, c’mon,” Noct stared at him with a bored expression on his usually cool look, “I was just having a little fun…Weren’t _you_?” The Crown Prince then batted his eyes with a small but smug smile resting on his face. The gesture earned a fleeting but powerful pinch to his nipple from the older man, triggering a moan from the other.  


“Fuck, Specs, I-“  


“Not a word, Majesty,” Ignis spoke with a harsh emphasis on the Majesty part as he shuffled one hand into his pants pocket. “I tire of these little games you’ve been playing,” the other hand remained locked his waist, securing him to make sure he didn’t squirm too much. “It’s _time_ you’ve learned your lesson.”  


Noct’s eyes widened when Ignis’ hand reemerged from the depths of his pocket with a chain.  


“Lift your shirt,” he ordered, staring hard at him through his glasses.  


A coy look spread across the black-haired male’s face as he gingerly lifted his shirt, wanting to ask if he was serious; from the way Iggy’s eyes narrowed, he was. The way he then adjusted the clamps onto each of Noct’s nipples, also confirmed the seriousness _**(and arousal)**_ of the situation.  


A hitched breath left the trapped’s sweet lips as Iggy now toyed with the nipple clamps; just to hear the following breaths, sighs and whines that danced out of Noctis, who also wriggled with pleasure and frustration.  


Ignis leaned into his ear with the following instructions, “You will tell no one about our little ordeal,” he started, “nor will you remove the device I have put on you. I will check _every_ hour,” he breathed a little harder when ending it with, “ _on_ the hour.”  


His words sent Noct’s lower belly into another stir, causing him to only utter one phrase as a response:  


_**“Fuck.”** _


	3. It's Just A Prank, Prom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS section I might actually continue with; a few chapters and then it's a Chocobro Celebration ;D
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to know the Chocobo Incident.

Summoning a knife inaudibly, Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the sight before him; his best friend and companion, Prompto Argentum, sprawled out across their shared hotel bed in nothing but black briefs with little Chocobo-inspired designs adorning them.  


This prank would most likely be the ~~_metaphorical_~~ death of Prompto, the Prince smirked to himself as he meticulously slid the blade under the waistband of the sleeping man’s briefs, slicing into the fabric. Satisfied with the ripped clothing and not making a sound, Noct proceeded with a little more caution upon Prom stirring for a moment, followed by a noisy smack of his lips.  


He repeated the movement of the knife on the other side of the gunshooter’s briefs, peeling the fabric down to reveal his half-hard cock. There was no way for the Future King to deny how attractive his right-hand was; and what he was packing was beyond impressive.  


_Thanks Prom, you’re making it easier for me to fuck with you,_ the raven-haired male thought, trying to suppress the warm coil he felt in his own lower stomach.  


Coyly at first, Noctis grabbed Prompto’s cock by the shaft with tenderness after he put the knife away. He then jerked the dick a few times at first before he reached down and squeezed his balls, eliciting a tired moan from the sleeping form.  


_Man, you’re hung, he thought.  
_

Encouragement was what Noct felt before he stroked the almost comatose man’s cock with an even but firm pace, unrelenting as laughter began spilling from his lips. Of all the pranks they pulled on each other, this _definitely_ was one to remember _~~for his personal spank bank later.~~_  


“Noct, what’re you-“  


Alarmed but willing it away, Noct simply simpered down at Prompto, who was now wide awake; his hardness was now standing at attention.  


“This is payback for the Chocobo incident,” the Prince said coolly, mustering his knife up again and traced it down the blond’s sweating abs and form.  


The bottom tried sitting up in vain; he was stopped by the other man who now straddled his hips and pressed the knife up to his neck, but not enough to bleed.  


“Fuck,” Prompto whined when his hips started bucking up against the top’s, his release so near but so far. “It was a j-joke-“  


“So is this,” Noct’s breathing intensified with he stroked his pal with an urgency he himself still did not fully understand; especially when he felt his own erection tighten his own briefs. “You _like_ this, don’t you Prom,” he leered on as he swiped his pointer finger over the throbbing tip.  


Prompto thrust up into his hand as much as his confinement permitted. “Just a prank,” he implored. His skilled fingers raked at the mattress as Noctis squeezed his balls once, his release flying onto His Majesty’s forearm and hand.  


Relaxing against the bed, Prompto’s slim but toned chest moved in sync with his heavy breathing; did that really just happen? Noct laid next to him and sneered, “Don’t worry so much, it’s just a joke," while running another hand up his best friend's fit calf.  


“Yeah, right,” the other replied and shot him a pouty look, “I’m not the _only_ one who got hard,” he then gestured to the Prince’s crotch.  


Noctis looked down at his own hard-on and hummed, feigning pondering what he was going to do next. His cock tensed against his own underwear as he climbed back on top of a now naked Prompto, rubbing his clothed crotch against the gunman’s with a shaky moan.  


“Best prank _ever_ ,” He crooned in the bottom’s ear.


	4. The True Blademaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gladio returns from his battle against Gilgamesh, Ignis shows him the TRUE Blademaster. 
> 
> AKA he angry/jealous fucks him and tortures him because he went with Cor the Immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately, I've had a thing for Ignis punishing everybody. Not sure why.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this next installment of HOMIESEXUALS!

            Ignis could not sleep for the life of him.

            _Especially_ after hearing all about Gladio’s battle against Gilgamesh.

            It wasn’t the Blademaster, however, that bothered Ignis when the Shield of the King recounted his triumphant soul-search; it was the _Immortal_ that had the royal advisor peeved and irate to seemingly no end. Cor was handsome, the Marshal, and the only other person (besides Gladiolus, of course) who survived this feat.

            Irrational as he was feeling, Ignis decided to take matters into his own hands and sat himself up in the tent. He looked over at his tank of a boyfriend, who slept peacefully inbetween soft snores.

            He plucked the cock-ring from his personal bag he kept next to him at all times, then proceeded to swiftly but subtly slip under the covers. He reached out in the darkness for the bigger man’s cock; of course, he slept in the nude.

            He was halfway hard, but it would have to do.

            Ignis slipped the cock-ring – which came with a squeezing effect – on after setting it on Low. The tactical man couldn’t help but smirk to himself when he looked at the glow in the dark remote that came with it and pressed the _**PULSE**_ setting.

            Gladio started stirring in his sleep before spreading his legs. A moan rumbled from his chest as his hand started slipping down to his now tenting dick. Reaching this point made Ignis straddle the larger male, provoking his eyes to fly open.

            “Iggy, the hell’s this about - “

            _**WAVE**_.

            “ _Enough_ , Gladio,” he snapped, his clothed bulge brushing against his lover’s naked and chastised cock. “He may be immortal, but he can’t make you cum on command like _I_ can.” When he spoke, Ignis lifted himself off of Gladio just enough to tug his own jeans down, liberating his own swollen sex that dripped with precum; the man had a thing for disciplining everyone lately, it seemed.

            _**TEASE**_.

            “ _He_ may have defeated the Blademaster before you, but only **I** can master _your_ blade,” the mastermind of the group lined himself up against Gladio’s entrance before pushing into it without lube or any warning prior.

            Despite the abrupt nature of this entire situation, the son of Clarus Amicitia was not ashamed to moan loudly from the stimulation Ignis instigated as he brutishly pounded his prostate.

_**MASSAGE**_.

            “Shit, Iggy, you’re so fucking thick,” he breathed out, his cock aching from not being able to cum. “I need to cum, baby!”

            Gladio’s praise led to Ignis grabbing the Shield’s shaft as his hips snapped up into the tightness. One hand stroked his cock while the other held onto his hip, his own impending release drawing nearer by the second.

            “When you cum, you do it for me,” Ignis growled with pure carnal need.

_**RAMP**_.

            “Only you, Iggy,” hot tears ran down Gladio’s face because of how badly he needed to cum.

_**ORGASMIC**_.

            Finally relinquishing to some mercy, the bespectacled man exclaimed as he removed the cock-ring, the big guy’s cum spurting all over both their stomachs as the slimmer man also came. His cock twitched in the warm tightness, his release spilling inside.

            “I had to, darling,” Ignis leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Gladio’s forehead; a complete 180 from his behavior just moments prior.

            “I know, baby,” was all the big guy could muster up before falling into a seemingly eternal sleep.

             


	5. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOM PROM DOM PROM DOM PROM 
> 
> *GONE WRONG* *GONE SEXUAL*  
> *PROMPTO IS IN TROUBLE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A buildup to the next two chapters.
> 
> The last 3 chapters are connected. 
> 
> You tried, Prompto. You really did.
> 
> DOM PROM DOM PROM DOM PR-

Prompto kicked the hotel door open with enthusiasm, camera in hand.  


“Did somebody say,” he took a quick snapshot of a perplexed Ignis, “ _Dom Prom_?”  


“What on _Eos_ are you talking about?” the older male looked at him with skepticism as the younger one stood on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek. When he did that, he was up to no good.  


“Iunno, I heard a voice when I was walking down the hall,” the young sharpshooter set the camera down nearby and saddled up behind Ignis, “It kept calling me something.” While recounting this interaction, Prompto’s hand smoothly slipped into the back of the collected man’s pants.  


Ignis jerked and gasped softly from the unforeseen action, but his voice remained neutral upon asking, “And what was this ‘voice’ calling you?”  


Unbeknownst to him, the blond man summoned his gun while pulling the other’s trousers down. “Prompto?” The Hand of the King endeavored to turn to face the youthful male; only to be met with a hand around the back of his neck that pushed his entire upper torso onto the kitchen counter. Making sure it was not loaded, Prompto then put the gun muzzle in his mouth to lubricate it before he unassumingly started sliding the barrel into Ignis’ tight ring.  


“ _ **Dom Prom**_ ,” The boy of sunshine leaned over and whispered in his ear before he steadily exerted the entire barrel in his ass. This elicited a desperate whimper from the green-eyed man, whose cock was now up against his chiseled belly.  


“Oh hi there, _opening_ ,” Prompto cooed as he moved the gun barrel in and out of Ignis’ asshole, applying extra pressure to hit his prostate. Before he started getting into the rhythm, he decided he needed to suffer a little longer. Removing the gun from the elder, Prom backed away with a smirk and picked up his phone.  


**MEANWHILE** 

Noctis picked up his phone, putting his own clothes back on after sparring got very sexual with Gladio. Prompto’s name was on the screen.  


“Yeah?” He balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder while shoving his foot in one boot.  


“Hey, buddy, I got started on Iggy,” As he spoke, Prompto hooked his pinky around the trigger guard while smirking at the lithe man, who started getting back up with a glare that wasn’t exactly angry. "Got him nice and pr-" the attempted-top's eyes widened as Ignis stalked towards him.  


“You were supposed to wait,” Noct put his other boot on before waving an already re-clothed Gladiolus. Prompto's protests were cut off by the royal. “Yeah, you were. Looks like there’s gonna be a change of plans. And as your Prince, you’re gonna have to do _everything_ we say.”  


The Prince hung up, a smug smile on his lips.  


“That little shit didn’t wait, did he,” the big guy crossed his muscle-clad arms and shook his head.  


“Nope. Time to brighten his day.”


	6. Shield of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Noct and Gladio were up to before Prompto called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The buildup to the final chapter of HOMIESEXUALS. 
> 
> Big thanks to my bestie who helped me with this chapter.
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who's supported HOMIESEXUALS.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other work! 
> 
> More to come!! Heh...*CUM

“I’ll suck his cock better than you!”  


_CLASH  
_

“You know that’s a damn lie, Princess!”  


_CLASH  
_

“Bring it on, Musclehead!”  


_CLASH._

The two men had been sparring at the Haven near Galdin Quay for a good two hours, the smell of manly sweat and sand filling the air around them. Although he’d been giving it his all, Noctis found the match to be unfair; Gladio was bigger, stronger, and more experienced than he.  


“Fuck,” Noctis whined as he placed his sword back in the Armiger after another humiliating defeat. He dusted himself off and sauntered over to the brawny man. “Can’t you ease up? It’s been a long day and I - “

“Quit your whining,” Gladio rolled his eyes and put his greatsword away. “You can’t have that mentality when you’re king, Noct.” His eyes narrowed with a sense of suspicion as the Chosen King approached him. 

“I wanna do something else instead,” Noct said, lion-heartedly patting at his Shield’s groin. “before we fuck Specs’s world up for what he did to us,” his lips brushing gingerly against Gladio’s. This sudden sensation elicited a moan from the well-built male, his groin responding in syncopation. 

“Princess,” he growled before he found himself nibbling on the prince’s bottom lip with unreserved desire, a hand snaking itself around Noct’s waist with newfound zealousness.

“We gotta make it quick, y’hear?” Gladio’s timbre sent chills down his spine, leading him to unbuckle his companion’s leather trousers. The hefty man’s also-hefty cock shot up, already determined to fuck up the world that was the prince’s asshole. Noct’s mouth watered at the sight, his hand automatically seizing the hunky male’s pulsating member. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, which was covered in precum already. Both men stripped themselves down with an unconquerable fervor.

“Someone’s happy, I see,“ A smirk appeared on Noctis’ face, soon to disappear as Gladio reached forward, his hands sliding down the future King’s pants to caress his now engorged shaft.

Noctis’ entire body shivered in pleasure, electric jolts of orgasmic energy shooting from nerve to nerve, his synapses firing furiously within his head. How was it that this man before him could render him completely limp, except where it mattered, with a mere touch? His thoughts became clouded by ones of sexual passion. 

“G-Gladio?” The prince’s brow quivered with apprehension; when the Shield took the first initiative, it meant all hell would break loose; specifically against Noct’s male g-spot. “Just don’t make me cum in my eye again,” he recoiled at the memory of the last time the two comrades had engaged in such activities.  


“Shut it,” Gladio snarled before picking up the smaller man by his hips, “I’ll do whatever I fuckin’ want with your tight little ass. A little extra trainin’,” Upon reciting what felt like a mantra to himself, he licked at Noct’s own aching arousal from the balls to the tip. He hoisted both the prince’s legs over both his shoulders before taking down his entire shaft into his deep, skilled throat.  


“Gladio!” the royal male instantly yanked at his Shield’s tousled hair, thighs clenched while in the midst of watching his head move back and forth as he chased his release. Usually not one to cum so soon, Noct was unable to refrain from doing so when watching one of his comrades on him enticed him to a rapid and sudden state of euphoria. The older man moaned against him, tasting Noctis’ evident delectation as it sped down his throat, feeling his cock twitch in his throat.  


Gladiolus gently sat the Chosen King down on one of the benches nearby, palming at his own groin that had remained neglected for. But before either man could utter a word, the prince’s phone rang.  


_He’s gettin’ it, too,_ Gladio thought to himself when he watched the younger male issue a command to whoever was on the phone. He quirked a brow at the prince.  


“That little shit didn’t wait, did he,” the big guy crossed his muscle-clad arms and shook his head.  


“Nope. Time to brighten his day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAH poor Gladio...don't worry, he'll get his revenge too. 
> 
> They'll ALL get their revenge on one another. ;)


	7. Brotherhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Noct and Gladio.  
> The sexual tag team begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who's read and commented! Enjoy this last chapter of the installment!

“It’s beguiling,” Ignis started, admiring his handiwork with the ropes that bound Prompto to the bed, “how your vanity has ascended. I was impressed with your recently established… **resolution**.” His last words caused the gunslinger to fidget against the bindings that enveloped his ankles and wrists; they were fixed, but not suffocating. His rigidity fluttered, spilling more precum onto his spry but solid abs. His tip grazed his skin as it erected, leading to another jolt of his hips.  


The visual perception of Prompto Argentum, best friend of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Crownsguard member, helpless and exposed, triggered a quivering in Ignis’ own cock. It struggled in the limits of his briefs, committed to teaching Prompto’s mouth and asshole a lesson. The older man withheld a groan as he pressed down on himself, satisfying his masochistic streak he carried within. Gladiolus was the one who knew how to faultlessly satiate that need; had he and Noct already been there.  


The original plan had been simple: Gladio, Noct and Prompto were going to avenge themselves from the discipline they had all endured from the royal advisor. Plans changed when Prompto had gotten started with the debauchery without them. Ignis had already wanted to pounce on him prior to this day, but the stars were not always on their side; chocobos had trampled their campsite, Ifrit the Infernian had trapped all the bros one time (that’s an involved tale), or one of the other Astrals had taken it upon themselves to ridicule and humiliate them (thanks, Leviathan).  


I meant “the stars” literally.  


Ignis leaned over Prompto and secured a blindfold over his blue eyes, inciting a whine from the blonde that only tempted the former to ravish him then and there.  


“Stunning,” the agile Hand of the King whispered as he peppered a trail of rapid but wet kisses down Prom’s entire front, from his collarbones to his hipbones. “Never hide from us, darling. You are captivating.” He purposefully overlooked his weeping erection; he did not want to suffer the same sexual fate the sharpshooter would soon face. His hands roamed his entire torso, especially swiping at his hardened nipples. As his mewls and moans grew louder, Ignis moved down to one nipple and flicked at it with his tongue, then proceeded to suck on it.  


“Iggy!” Prompto shuddered in place and bucked against the restraints, cheeks flushed from the overpowering arousal that darkened his ability to think. His mind succumbed to subjugation as he heard footsteps, followed by two familiar voices.  


“Disobeying the future King’s orders comes with a price, Prompto,” Noctis endeavored to maintain a “kingly” tone as he sauntered into the room, Gladio in tow. Both men already commenced stroking and palming at their own bulges, suppressing groans and grunts. As Ignis moved to the other nipple, Prompto looked around and keened from the sparks of bliss, which exuded more and more precum from all the stimulation going on around him.  


“I-I was just trying to – “  


“Save it, squirt,” Gladio cut the blond off, moving to his legs. He yanked his own trousers off, his behemoth of a dick pulsating and ready to turn asses upside down. “Greedy brats who don’t listen pay the price. Right, Iggy?” The Shield hooked both of Prompto’s legs over his shoulders and pressed his tip against the young man’s zealous entrance, which elicited a whine from the latter.  


The tactician released his nipple with a short but audible pop. “Precisely,” he mused before turning Prompto’s head to the side. “You three would have triumphed over me,” he moved off the bed and also disrobed, “had it not been for our gunman’s _pomposity_.” With that last word, Ignis shoved his swollen erection into the smaller man’s open and willing mouth, a shiver coursing throughout his entire being.  


Noctis, who continued to observe all of the erotic commotion going on, went around Gladio and straight for Prompto’s neglected hardness. Also shedding his attire, the prince stroked his own shaft once before nestling himself on top of his best friend, his balls rubbing against the other’s. He started grinding the sharpshooter’s cock in between his asscheeks, trying to keep a straight face as he lectured him.  


“When I say _wait_ ,” Noct hissed as Gladio pushed past the tight ring concealing Prompto’s most tender spot, “ _you fucking **wait**_.” The trapped man could say or do nothing but moan, mind and body lost in wanting to do nothing but please the three men ambushing every part of his body. His mind principally blew from the big man’s sex entering him, instantly hitting his prostate with all abandon.  


Noct grinned smugly as he grabbed Prom’s shaft, using his thighs to sit up and push the tip inside his own eager hole. “Fuck,” the royal gasped, grateful there was enough precum to lubricate his own opening.  


Rounds meant nothing after a while, the three men taking turns with their sexual torture they inflicted upon their twink. The royal advisor had sodomized him thoroughly, the shield had fucked his ass raw, and the future ruler of Lucis used his cock over and over again. He then sat on Prompto’s face, almost smothering the man as the older men took turns fucking his ass and being fucked by him.  


**_*SIX HOURS LATER*  
_ **

Prompto thought he had died and gone to the Crystal. Dried and fresh cum adorned his freckled, slender body, a look of pure euphoria and exhaustion simultaneously decorating his features. His comrades were fast asleep around him, apparently worn out from playing with him. A devious smile graced his lips once more upon gazing over at Ignis, who was slumbering next to him on his stomach.  


The gunman decided it would be worth it – what he was about to do next. With the little energy he had left in him, he shakily propped himself up on one elbow, admiring the advisor’s smaller but toned ass. A devious smile presented itself on his lips prior to carefully but gradually inserting his pointer finger into the older man’s hole.  


“Oh hi, there, _opening_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger. Is that it? Or will Prompto get his revenge? *evil horny laugh*
> 
> But seriously! Thank you all again for reading HOMIESEXUALS! It took a while, but there will be more fics in this sexually charged universe. 
> 
> Do check out my other works! I promise you, they're worth it.


End file.
